Alpha and Omega and NHL Crossover
by LillyAndMe
Summary: This is an NHL crossover first one ever but cant find the category for NHL so I put it on Misc. Games. This is how the four wolves join the Phoenix Coyotes and to help the team to win the Stanley Cup. Can the wolves help them or the team will get relocated. Chapter Three is now up. Sorry it took so long.
1. Joining the NHL

**Hey guys this is my first ever cross over. This is based on joining the NHL team of the Phoenix Coyotes. I don't if you guys know that coyotes and wolves are almost look alike but coyotes are a little smaller than wolves. So here is chapter one.**

**CHAPTER ONE: JOINING THE NHL**

(Don's POV)

This starts off with the four wolves that our team general manager of the Phoenix Coyotes Don Maloney. "You guys would love to play the game of hockey here in the NHL. We were under a chapter 11 bankruptcy so we are trying to save this club from relocating. Can you guys help us?" said Don.

Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, and Kate talked to each other and said "Sure we will help out your team to get out of the bankruptcy so they won't get relocated."

"Good, so why don't you come join the team in the locker room. We are having a game tonight against the Nashville Predators and they are a tough team. We also have two jerseys already made. So who wants to play" said Don.

Humphrey and Garth said "We will play." Don smiles and said "Good, Kate and Lilly will be in the press box with me to watch the game also." Kate and Lilly tails started wagging and said "That's sounds like fun to watch the game in the press box."

So everyone went into the Phoenix Coyotes locker room till Don said "This here is Jeremy. He is the greatest player of the Phoenix Coyotes hockey club. Jeremy scored 40 goals last season, and the team's leading scorer of the team." The wolves all meet Jeremy and said "Hey Jeremy what's up?" after that I went out of the locker room.

(Jeremy's POV)

"What's up you guys. I heard that you will be joining the team. It will be a big boost for this team" I said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So who is going to play on this team tonight cause we got two jerseys ready" I said. Humphrey and Garth said "We are." Wow this will be amazing.

Kate and Lilly went out of the locker room to go up to the press box. "So you guys are ready for tonight's game?" I asked. Humphrey and Garth looked at me and said "You bet. Where's our hockey equipment?" I took them to the equipment area and give them their equipment. They actually fit them pretty good and now the jerseys. Garth got the number 20 jersey, Humphrey got the number 10 jersey. Me on the other hand I put on my number 48 jersey that I have for a long time that I was here.

"So you guys are ready to go on the ice to warm up?" I asked. They looked at me and said "Yeah were ready." As for that our team went out to warm up and shooting around and skating and doing stretches. Humphrey and Garth looked in amazement because they have never been in an actual team's arena before.

(Kate's and Lilly's POV)

We are up in the press box and this arena is huge and we are looking down at the ice watching both teams warming up. Don comes up and scares the crap out of us and we said "Don't ever do that again. You almost gave us a heart attack." Don looked at us laughing and said "Sorry about that. How is the view from up here?" We looked at him and said "The view from here is great. Can't wait till the game to start."

(Jeremy's POV)

"So you guys skating okay?" I asked. Humphrey and Garth looked at me and said "Were skating okay. This is fun. I hope we can score some goals." I laughed and said "I hope you guys do to." The buzzer went off signaling that the warm ups is over we went to the locker room to get ready for the game.

**A/N How would Humphrey and Garth do in the hockey game for the Phoenix Coyotes. Find out on the next chapter to see how they do. Please Read And Review.**


	2. our game vs the predators period 1

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story I was too busy with my other story of My Life With Lilly. Here is the next chapter of this alpha and Omega/NHL crossover**

**CHAPTER TWO: Our game vs. the Nashville Predators first period**

(Lilly's and Kate's POV)

We are in the press box getting ready to watch the first period of the game. But before they start the stadium lights went off and they were showing a video. They are playing the song we are one **(a/n: here is the video site to watch this video **** watch?v=gcBgqf3xGyA****) **and the video is good and it's about the division championship that they win last season. The song is over and the Phoenix Coyotes are about to come out.

"Wow what a great song don't you think Lilly" Kate said. Lilly smiled and said "Yeah it sure is and I'm glad that Humphrey and Garth are playing with Jeremy." Kate smiled and said "I'm glad too." The pa announcer said "Here they are your Phoenix Coyotes." HOWLLLLLL!

"They did a howl" Lilly said. Kate smiled at Lilly and said "They sure did. Now let's get ready to watch the game." Lilly smiled and said "Sure thing Kate."

(Jeremy's POV)

We are now on the ice and getting ready for the starting lineups. The pa announcer said "Here is your starting lineup brought to by Desert School Bank. On defense number 53 Derrik Morris, number 23 Oliver Ekmann-Larsson. And you're starting forwards number 20 GARTH, number 10 HUMPHREY, and number 48 Jeremy. And your goalie in net tonight number 41 Mike Smith." HOWLLLL!. Now it's time to drop the puck.

I take the center. Garth takes the left wing. And Humphrey takes the right wing. The ref dropped the puck and the game is underway. I passed the puck to Garth and he skates into the Nashville zone. Humphrey is right where he should be and I was also. Garth passed it to Morris and he passed it to Humphrey which he took a shot and the goalie made a save.

The other team has the puck and they skated down into our zone and Humphrey knocks him into the boards and got the puck back. We went to the bench for a line change.

"Wow good check Humphrey" I said. Humphrey smiled and said "Thanks Jeremy I always wanted to hit someone." Garth smiled and said "Yeah you always do Humphrey and good job on that check." We waited until the next line change.

We made back out onto the ice and 15:00 left in the first period and still no score. Humphrey passed the puck to me and I skated into the Nashville zone and I got tripped by one of their players and the play is stop for a penalty on Nashville.

Now the Coyotes are on a power play for two minutes and we all stayed on the ice for the power play. The ref dropped the puck and Garth passed it to Shane Doan and he passed it to me and I shot it at the net and scored on the power play 1-0 Coyotes lead.

The rest of the period went scoreless and the game is now Coyotes 1- Predators 0. The only goal of the first period on the power play is number 48 Jeremy, assisted by number 19 Shane Doan, and number 20 Garth. We went back into the locker room to get ready for the second period.

(Lilly's and Kate's POV)

"Wow what a first period and Jeremy, Garth, and Humphrey are doing a good job" Lilly said. Kate smiled and said "They sure are can't wait for the second period." Lilly smiled and said "I can't wait for the second period either." We watched the Zambonis resurfaced the ice for the second period.

**A/N: Now what's going to happen in the second period? Will there be a fight or there will be more goals scored. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Alpha and Omega/NHL crossover. I'll try to update this story a.s.a.p. Please read and review.**


	3. Second period vs the Predators

**A/N: As you all know where we left off at the Alpha and Omega/NHL Crossover. After the first period of the game was Coyotes 1- Predators 0. Now will there be fights in the second period or will there be more goals scored. There is one way to find out.**

**CHAPTER THREE: Second Period against the Predators**

(Lilly's and Kate's POV)

"I wonder if we are going to see a fight during tonight's game" Lilly said. Kate shrugged and said "I don't know yet. But we do have to find out." Don the GM of the Coyotes is chuckling and said "Oh you two. There will be fighting in this game."

"Why do they have to fight in the game" Lilly said. Don chuckled and said "They fight in the game to get momentum. Like to win games."

"Oh, so that's why they always hit players in the boards and that" Kate said. Don smiled and said "That's right Kate." The PA announcer said "Here they are your Phoenix Coyotes." (HOWLLLLL!)

"Well it looks like they are back out on the ice" Lilly said. Kate nodded her head in agreement and said "They sure are. I hope Humphrey gets a goal tonight." Lilly smiled and said "I hope Garth score a goal tonight also."

(Jeremy's POV)

We are back out onto the ice getting ready for the second period. I got into center, Garth into the right, and Humphrey into the left. The ref dropped the puck and the second period is underway.

I passed the puck to Morris and he passed it to Garth. Garth takes it into Nashville zone and took a shot and the goalie made the save. The Predators now have the puck and skating it into the Coyotes zone. Our goalie made an amazing save and he freezes the puck for the whistle.

"Wow great save Mike" Garth said. Mike smiled and said "Thanks Garth. Now let's stop them from taking more shots on me." Garth smiled and said "No problem Mike."

Now we are on the bench for the line change and we waited for a bit. As we are on the bench Nashville scored to make it 1-1. We all groaned on the bench.

"Man Mike could've saved that" Humphrey said. I smiled and said "I know Humphrey. But we will get that one back." Humphrey and Garth nodded there heads in agreement as we went back on the ice with just 14:23 left in the second period.

So I won the face off a got dropped down by one of the Nashville players and I dropped the gloves and he did too and we started to fight. He was throwing punches at me and I keep dodging them. I keep hitting him and down he went and won the fight for our team. The players on the Coyotes bench are banging their sticks on the boards as I make my way to the penalty box for five minutes.

(Garth's POV)

Jeremy made his way to the penalty box as he won the fight for our team. So Doan took center, Humphrey at right, and me on the left. The ref dropped the puck and I got the puck and took it to the Nashville zoned and shot the puck at the net and scored. And after that we went the rest of the period scoreless as Jeremy came back out of the box as the period is over.

**A/N: So after two periods of play the score is Coyotes 2- Predators 1. There is one fight in the game so far. Will there be anymore fights and more goals scored. So stay tuned to find out. I'll try to update this story when I get the chance. I've been working on my other story of My Life With Lilly. And I forgot to tell you guys that I'm doing another crossover with Alpha and Omega. This one is Alpha and Omega & Krypto the Superdog crossover so be on the look out for that. So please read and review.**


End file.
